


Nella mia testa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hooper [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, doubledrabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Follia e amore alle volte sono frutti che si colgono insieme.Scritta col prompt: https://scontent-fco1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/s960x960/75398368_2307758562658855_6829849220208394240_o.jpg?_nc_cat=100&_nc_oc=AQn8PdNmz2FxoW-rQlBsQpTqMhERi7ChkBPtDD6e0vkGXwcpYfs1r8vOp2EK9wltp_E&_nc_ht=scontent-fco1-1.xx&oh=21345e9533c009070b4d859e62bf70e3&oe=5E418A81.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Hooper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691038
Kudos: 1





	Nella mia testa

Nella mia testa

“Sherlock, lo sai che tutto questo si sta svolgendo nel tuo palazzo mentale, vero?” domandò Molly. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda alta di capelli castani. Una ciocca le era sfuggita, finendole sulla guancia. “In realtà sono saltata in aria mentre ti dichiaravi” sussurrò.

Sherlock le avvolse le braccia intorno al fisico minuto. Era accomodato in una morbida poltrona verde, tutt’intorno il salotto era sfocato. 

“ N on mi ricordo” ribatté Holmes.

Molly , in ginocchio su di lui, gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, le sue dita erano sottili. “Se fosse reale, saremmo in un laboratorio o in qualche tua strana perversione” sussurrò. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle iridi chiare dell’investigatore.

“Se fosse veramente irreale, anche questa sarebbe una perversione della realtà, siamo là. Inoltre cos’è il reale se non dati ed impulsi?” chiese Sherlock.

< Sono folle, come mia sorella > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra su quelle della giovane. < Ogni volta questi momenti durano sempre più a lungo. Se John non venisse a impedirmelo, mi sarei completamente perso da molto tempo.

Sono un egoista, fino all’ultimo.  Lui ha perso sua moglie, la madre di sua figlia, e si deve occupare di me >.

[203;  doubledrabble ].


End file.
